Stat Revision Project
This page is temporary, so if needed, it can be moved to a blog post or something. Anyway, the problem currently with the game is lack of balance. Newer monsters have an advantage over older ones. Monsters like PossessedArmor and DragonBeetle have stat totals of 500+ while those such as Brand and the Hoverdragon2.0 have a lower total by around 400. The goal of this project is to revise the stats of older monsters, mainly final evolutions, to balance out monster stats in the game. To contribute, just edit this page and/or use the comments to suggest what stats a monster in question should have, maybe including reasoning. Also, list stats in the format HP/Attack/SpAttack/Defense/SpDefense/Speed/Total -> New HP/Attack/SpAttack/Defense/SpDefense/Speed/Total. Example: AdultFireDragon: 60/82/85/65/72/80/444 -> 90/92/85/75/72/80/494 The minimum Total should be 540, while the maximum is 550 unless there are good reasons to have a lower or higher BST. Bosses should always have a 565 total. Also, just to make the revisions clean of arguments, if you have a concern, place a bullet under the creature that you have a concern with and type that concern there so you can bring up a discussion about said creature. Make sure to include your name in parenthesis next to the concern. Example: Megalodon: 70/100/60/80/70/130/510 -> 95/125/55/75/65/130/545 * Concern (InsertNameHere): Since Megalodon also learns some Special moves, it could use more Special Attack. If a monster has a weak movesets or has no ones, you can add one as well. Note that monsters with moveset that have not-included moves should have "Back-Ups" in case, especially if they are near the top of the list. When revising stats, you must take into account the following things: * What stage of evolution is the monster in? Is it the second form? Is it the third? Basically we don't want a blob to be as strong as a starter dragon. * What level do you get this creature? Just because it is a final evolution, doesn't mean that you put a lot of work into obtaining it. AdultChickens are obtained at level 15, while AdultBoxerDragon is obtained at level 40. Why would they have equal power? * Make sure your stats make sense and aren't extreme. Unless there is a good reason for it, there should be no stat at or above 200. Revisions: AdultBlueCocktrice: 70/65/68/62/75/150/490 -> 75/95/85/75/70/150/550 AdultBoxerDragon: 88/120/100/95/100/80/583 -> 88/120/80/85/85/90/548 * Reason: Far too powerful defenses for something so offensively powerful. AdultChicken: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 100/91/80/83/70/115/539 AdultChocolateChicken: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 80/70/91/83/100/115/539 AdultChristmasCocktrice: 70/65/68/62/75/150/490 -> 75/85/95/70/75/150/550 AdultCupidDragon: 120/95/100/92/72/98/577 -> 110/95/100/92/72/81/550 AdultDragonBlob: 92/97/115/75/88/120/587 -> 110/90/88/95/84/80/547 AdultEasterChicken: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 102/100/115/82/70/70/539 AdultFireDragon: 75/82/102/75/85/100/519 -> 75/90/118/76/86/100/545 * Reason: Though its BST wasn't too far off of everything else, it was being overshadowed. * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Flamethrower (Level 17), DragonRush (Level 35), BlastBurn (Level 50, Back-Up: Overheat) AdultForestDragon: 80/82/100/83/105/80/530 -> 85/85/105/85/105/80/545 * Reason: All starters should have the same BST. * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), GigaDrain (Level 17), DragonRush (Level 35), FrenzyPlant (Level 50, Back-Up: SolarBeam) AdultFrogDragon: 110/100/88/82/72/120/572 -> 100/96/88/92/102/70/548 *Reason: It's model looks big (but not very strong), so it should get good defenses. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Lick (Level 10), DragonRush (Level 30), AbsorbRush (Level 35, Back-Up: SolarBeam at level 50) AdultGadgetDragon: 93/75/114/101/58/40/481 -> 103/85/124/111/68/50/541 AdultGhostDragon: 45/82/94/65/62/80/428 -> 55/82/149/65/82/110/543 * Reason: Due to its innards being extremely exposed, it is supposed to be a glass cannon. However, the offensive stats it had were extremely low for a monster with that role. * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), OminousWind (Level 12), DragonPulse (Level 20), ShadowBall (Level 30) AdultGoldenChicken: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 83/81/70/120/115/70/539 AdultKingTailCrow: 60/82/85/65/72/80/444 -> 115/82/85/55/58/150/545 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), WindBlast (Level 10), DarkPulse (Level 15), AerialAce (Level 20). AdultMachineryDragon: 70/65/68/62/75/50/390 -> 80/95/70/132/100/78/545 *Reason: Doesn't looks like it can attack well, thus it could get defensive stats. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), DragonFang (Level 15), MagnetBomb (Level 25), IronHead (Level 30, Back-Up: DragonRush). AdultPalmDragon: 70/62/72/52/65/65/386 -> 140/62/92/82/115/55/546 AdultPumpkinDragon: 60/80/88/75/80/80/463 -> 100/70/102/85/130/60/547 AdultRainDragon: 85/60/60/65/72/100/442 -> 105/70/70/65/110/130/550 AdultRiverDragon: 60/82/85/65/72/80/444 -> 85/82/103/85/90/102/547 AdultRockDragon: 70/98/72/117/85/60/502 -> 85/106/72/132/90/60/545 AdultShiverDragon: 82/82/90/84/98/78/514 -> 72/92/90/100/118/78/550 AdultWaterDragon: 77/82/85/105/110/74/533 -> 90/82/85/108/110/70/545 * Reason: All starters should have the same BST. * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), WaterPulse (Level 17), DragonRush (Level 35), HydroCannon (Level 50, Back-Up: HydroPump) AllTerrainRobotV2: 70/65/68/62/75/150/490 -> 70/115/50/85/75/150/545 * Reason: AllTerrainRobot2.0 has a physical-only moveset. AngryMagma: 95/70/73/79/84/70/471 -> 95/100/100/83/87/80/545 AstroControlDrone: 45/50/80/48/55/80/358 -> 65/60/120/95/105/90/545 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Round (Level 15), FlashCannon (Level 35), Thunder (Level 45) *Back-Up Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Spark (Level 7), ElectricPulse (Level 15), ZapCannon (Level 40) *Re-type to Steel/Sound, as with AstroDrone. BattleRobot: 20/70/30/50/50/70/290 -> 90/135/90/60/60/110/545 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), BulletPunch (Level 15), HighJumpKick (Level 45), FocusPunch (Level 50). BigArmorCube: 60/43/60/75/55/50/343 -> 115/63/70/120/95/80/543 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Recover (Level 20) ("It can regenerate itself if there is enough wind"), FlashCannon (Level 25), Hurricane (Level 50). BigChocolateBlob: 49/65/65/55/58/70/362 -> 95/88/105/72/105/77/542 *Retype to Fairy. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Recover (Level 10), FairyWind (Level 15), MoonBlast (Level 30) BigGeneticButterfly: 70/65/68/62/75/50/390 -> 110/65/118/62/105/90/550 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), BugBuzz (Level 20), Infestation (Level 25), Hurricane (Level 50) BigIceBlob: 49/65/65/55/58/58/70 -> 95/88/105/77/105/72/542 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), IceBall (Level 10), FrostBreath (Level 20), IceBurn (Level 50). BigNormalBlob: 49/65/65/55/58/70/362 -> 105/88/77/95/105/72/542 *Note: I'm aware SRG has made evolutions for the big blobs, but they should still get revisions for now. BigRedCrab: 75/64/52/82/75/62/410 -> 102/80/133/81/101/50/547 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bubble (Level 7), WaterPulse (Level 15), Crabhammer (Level 25) BigSteelBlob: 49/55/58/65/65/62/354 -> 95/72/88/105/105/77/542 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), ElectricPulse (Level 15), MagnetBomb (Level 25), FlashCannon (Level 35) Boar: 60/60/60/55/55/70/360 -> 75/110/65/130/70/95/545 BoostedCubeSkater: 45/50/60/48/55/110/368 -> 70/100/85/98/75/125/543 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), Spark (Level 7), IceBall (Level 10), IronHead (Level 25). BrandTheTwoHeadedLouch: 75/135/135/60/60/85/550 -> 85/85/135/80/80/85/550 *Reason: Truly only had one physical move, being tackle. Redistributed pointless attack into its defenses. BunnyRabbit: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 97/91/82/83/70/120/543 CactusBeetleSwarmKing: 70/68/72/52/77/79/418 -> 60/128/128/62/47/123/548 CargoTransporter: 45/60/70/48/55/80/358 -> 90/120/60/105/95/65/545 *Reason: These arms look tough. Additionally needed more power in general. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), IronHead (Level 25), BoltTackle (Level 30), FocusPunch (Level 40). ChocolateBunnyRabbit: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 97/82/91/83/120/70/543 ChocolateCockatrice: 70/65/68/62/70/150/490 -> 120/80/78/82/80/105/550 ChocolateDragon: 52/68/77/56/56/70/379 -> 91/87/110/80/80/98/546 ChocolateEggMonster: 60/43/60/75/55/40/333 -> 105/133/95/85/75/50/543 ChristmasRockCrab: 62/45/45/75/70/50/340 -> 80/81/102/101/133/50/547 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), RockBlast (Level 10), RockTomb (Level 25), RockCrabhammer (Level 30) Cockatrice: 70/65/68/62/70/150/490 -> 80/105/78/82/80/120/550 ComputerDragonfly: 50/67/72/59/64/90/402 -> 70/87/133/45/60/150/545 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), Spark (Level 7), Infestation (Level 15), ZapCannon (Level 35) ComputerVirus: 63/75/50/75/50/58/371 -> 63/120/65/120/65/108/541 *Reason: Has a mostly physical moveset. CryoMagnet: 60/49/56/52/55/50/322 -> 80/79/96/112/110/70/547 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), FrostBreath (Level 20), MagnetBomb (Level 25), IceBurn (Level 50) CrystalLeviathan: 42/78/95/42/84/50/391 -> 47/77/145/70/160/50/549 * Reason: I'm okay with this change, though Quick Attack may need to be replaced with Tackle if it's going to have this much less speed. CubeApprentice: 75/75/75/75/75/75/450 -> 90/95/95/95/95/95/565 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), AuraSphere (Level 30), MeteorMash (Level 40), HighJumpKick (Level 50) CursedMummy: 80/90/78/62/76/60/446 -> 70/120/88/72/135/60/545 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), NightSlash (Level 15), SandTomb (Level 20), ShadowBall (Level 35) DarkMatter: 123/54/200/78/156/32/643 -> 123/54/185/78/93/32/565 * Moveset: DarkPulse (Level 1), Psychic (Level 15), DarkVoid (Level 30), HyperSpaceHole (Level 50) * Reason: Its special attack was too high, and there was no proper justification to make it make sense. Defender: 76/121/34/130/53/78/492 -> 96/71/34/150/133/58/542 * Reason: Like its name says, more defense, less offense. DemonWolf: 52/52/58/53/52/100/367 -> 85/82/121/62/71/120/541 DiscoZombie: 30/62/70/43/55/70/330 -> 135/115/105/75/40/75/545 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bite (Level 10), DarkPulse (Level 15), PlayRough (Level 45) DracoMagnusTheMagnetizedDragon: 88/105/105/72/72/120/562 -> 76/105/105/72/72/120/550 DragonBeetle: 82/120/62/100/90/72/526 -> 82/130/62/110/90/72/546 EasterBunnyRabbit: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 97/82/91/70/83/120/543 EasterCockatrice: 70/65/68/62/70/150/490 -> 80/78/105/80/82/120/550 EggMonster: 60/43/60/75/55/40/333 -> 133/85/105/95/75/50/543 Eggsterminator: 50/45/72/43/35/65/310 -> 95/140/85/92/93/60/565 *Moveset: FireFang (Level 1), EggBomb (Level 13), MagnetBomb (Level 27), BoiledEggBomb (Level 45) EggyTheEgg: 54/50/50/62/50/70/327 -> 125/87/93/62/87/94/542 ElectricEelDragon: 80/109/101/69/75/130/564 -> 70/140/80/62/68/130/550 * Reason: We could honestly use more physical Electric types. * Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), AquaJet (Level 15), BoltTackle (Level 25), DragonRush (Level 34) * Concern: You were absolutely right. I was too worried about having access to STAB at earlier levels. Readjusted. Enforcer: 85/120/34/55/97/69/460 -> 85/134/60/70/97/94/540 * Note: Replace Vacuum Wave with BulletPunch. Epoch: 123/120/167/186/53/21/670 -> 123/72/115/153/66/26/555 Error: 63/50/75/50/75/58/371 -> 63/65/120/65/120/108/541 *Reason: Computer Virus's counterpart gets the opposite of ComputerVirus. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Spark (Level 10), Infestation (Level 25), ZapCannon (Level 40) FacebookDragon: 120/80/84/110/100/80/574 -> 120/80/84/115/90/61/550 FireFish: 50/70/56/56/60/70/362 -> 78/70/124/72/82/119/545 ForgottenSoul: 45/70/78/20/35/72/320 -> 90/75/128/75/95/82/545 FrostPhoenix: 70/65/68/62/75/150/490 -> 67/90/120/70/95/108/550 *Reason: It is somewhat of a counterpart to PhoenixLord, so it should get similar stats. *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), WindBlast (Level 10), FrostBreath (Level 22), IceBurn (Level 50) GentlemanRockCrab: 62/45/45/75/70/50/340 -> 101/102/50/133/80/81/547 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Rollout (Level 10), Recover (Level 15), RockCrabhammer (Level 30) GhostSpider: 35/72/82/42/43/70/344 -> 53/154/82/47/73/135/544 * Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), BugBite (Level 10), U-Turn (Level 18), ShadowClaw (Level 26) GiantBlackSpider: 35/72/82/42/43/70/344 -> 95/112/92/82/63/100/544 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), StringShot (Level 7), BugBite (Level 15), Megahorn (Level 40) GiantRedAntKnight: 45/75/55/52/52/80/359 -> 75/95/65/145/75/88/543 *Reason: The armor implies it is supposed to be defensive. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), BugBite (Level 15), IronHead (Level 28), Megahorn (Level 45) GingerbreadMan: 39/30/60/60/60/100/346 -> 120/96/89/63/77/100/545 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), TypeBlast (Level 10), MoonBlast (Level 35), PlayRough (Level 45) *Note: Should be retyped to Normal/Fairy. GoldEggMonster: 60/43/60/75/55/40/333 -> 95/85/105/133/75/50/543 GoldenBunnyRabbit: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 120/70/82/91/83/97/543 GoldenCockatrice: 70/65/68/62/70/150/490 -> 80/82/78/120/105/80/550 GoldenDragon: 52/68/77/56/56/70/379 -> 87/80/90/91/110/98/546 *Note: Should have a type change as well; Dragon/Steel. GoopGhost: 70/100/20/70/20/20/310 -> 120/55/125/75/90/80/545 * Moveset: OminousWind (Level 1), PoisonGas (Level 10), Recover (Level 20), ShadowBall (Level 30) GrimReaper: 52/55/74/45/45/80/351 -> 52/110/135/105/75/65/542 * Reason: The model implies that it is meant to be a mixed attacker, but its moveset only contains one physical move, so it should focus a little less on attack, and more on special attack. * Moveset: LeechLife (Level 1) OminousWind (Level 10), ShadowClaw (Level 18), ShadowBall (Level 28) HakuTheShadowDragon: 80/60/70/30/30/100/370 -> 90/145/55/75/100/120/585 * Reason: The gods should have a slightly higher BST than the others. * Moveset: Bite (Level 1), NightSlash (Level 15), Crunch (Level 25), DragonRush (Level 34) * Concern: The god dragons should eventually get a signature move of their own. * Concern 2: How would Haku use NightSlash? (NightSlash is depicted as a sword) HeadlessHorseman: 42/92/32/20/35/72/296 -> 65/133/75/95/85/92/545 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), NightSlash (Level 15), ShadowClaw (Level 24), DoubleEdge (Level 32) * Concern: Why would he bash with himself, or his horse? (Double Edge) ** He'd be charging at the foe with his horse, like tackle but stronger. HornedRattler: 62/88/64/52/52/62/380 -> 72/128/64/82/82/122/550 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), AncientFang (Level 15), SandTomb (Level 20), Earthquake (Level 50) IceSearchBot: 52/60/64/50/58/150/434 -> 64/71/120/91/97/98/541 *Moveset: TypeBlast (Level 1), Spark (Level 7), FrostBreath (Level 22), ZapCannon (Level 40) InsectDragon: 52/64/62/62/55/65/360 -> 70/133/87/45/60/150/545 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), U-Turn (Level 15), DragonRush (Level 35), Megahorn (Level 50) JuraTheIceDragon: 80/60/70/30/30/100/370 -> 90/100/145/120/55/75/585 * Reason: The gods should have a slightly higher BST than the others. * Moveset: IceFang (Level 1), FrostBreath (Level 15), DragonRush (Level 30), IceBurn (Level 50) * Concern: The god dragons should eventually get a signature move of their own. KnifeOfMurder: 70/98/38/35/32/200/473 -> 70/123/40/54/53/200/540 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), NightSlash (Level 15), IronHead (Level 25), DoubleEdge (Level 30) LavaToad: 120/75/69/71/49/100/484 -> 120/75/115/79/56/105/550 LilEasterBunny: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 110/135/70/65/90/95/565 * Re-type to Fairy/Fighting. LilEasterDragon: 35/45/90/43/35/65/313 -> 127/75/115/98/55/95/565 LilEternalFreezer: 120/40/50/200/125/30/565 -> 120/50/80/125/125/65/565 *Reason: According to chicken had too much Defense, so I nerfed it and put it in other stats while still keeping amazing defenses. Stats are still high but it is a boss drop after all. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), FrostBreath (Level 5) Recover (Level 15) MoonBlast (Level 30) LilFlamingTerrorsaur: 50/110/170/41/69/235/675 -> 50/70/145/43/57/200/565 * Note: Should be retyped to Fire/Sound * Reason: Many pterosaurs back then had large crests theorized to make sound for mating calls. * Moveset: Ember (Level 1), Flamethrower (Level 18), HyperVoice (Level 30), Boomburst (Level 50) LilGoldenWyvern: 60/82/85/65/72/80/444 -> 90/85/72/106/102/110/565 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), AerialAce (Level 10), IronHead (Level 25), OblivionWing (Level 35) LilHydraGargoyle: 72/82/88/70/65/65/442 -> 87/135/80/113/75/75/565 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), AncientFang (Level 10), DragonRush (Level 30) HeadSmash (Level 50) LilMoonMoth/Li'lMoonMoth: 50/85/150/40/40/120/485 -> 65/68/191/49/52/140/565 * Reason: It is supposed to have the highest special attack. The current fairy moth implies it should have low defenses. * Moveset: LeechLife (Level 1), FairyWind (Level 10), BugBuzz (Level 25), MoonBlast (Level 40). * Note: There is no reason to make the moths different other then "rarity", which itself isn't a really good reason. Thus, they should have the same model, movesets, typing and stats. LilRocketDemon: 42/60/122/43/35/65/367 -> 97/60/135/105/103/65/565 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Ember (Level 7), FlashCannon (Level 30), DualMissile (50) LilSandShark: 75/125/82/65/65/120/532 -> 85/138/82/65/65/130/565 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Dig (Level 10), SandTomb (Level 18), Earthquake (Level 50). LilShroom: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 133/62/110/88/127/45/565 * Should be retyped to Poison/Grass LilUFO: 68/69/92/86/82/67/464 -> 100/75/135/95/105/55/565 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Psychic (Level 15), FlashCannon (Level 40), HyperBeam (Level 50) LivingFossil: 90/98/90/79/109/70/536 -> 80/80/127/74/95/75/541 * Reason: It is just bones, meaning it is more frail, for a rock type at least. * Note: Change TypeBlast to RockBlast. Change Earthquake to Shadowball at level 38. Requested by isthislego090. LythTheSkyDragon: 80/60/70/30/30/100/370 -> 100/75/145/55/90/120/585 * Reason: The gods should have a slightly higher BST than the others. * Moveset: Spark (Level 1), DragonPulse (Level 15), Thunderbolt (Level 25), Thunder (Level 50) * Concern: The god dragons should eventually get a signature move of their own. MechaScorpion: 60/63/60/55/55/50/343 -> 73/132/81/60/75/129/540 *Reason: Supposed to be a predator to the LilGeneticButterflies so it's fast and has powerful attack. As it's brain is visible and only covered in glass (making it an huge weak point), it has low defenses. *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), DragonFang (Level 15), PoisonFang (Level 20), IronHead (Level 35). Megalodon: 70/100/60/80/70/130/510 -> 95/125/55/75/65/130/545 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bite (Level 10), AquaJet (Level 18), Crunch (Level 30) Nexus: 123/54/130/130/53/78/568 -> 123/64/130/110/53/78/558 NightDragon: 45/52/70/43/60/80/350 -> 79/111/99/68/90/120/565 * Moveset: Bite (Level 1), DragonBreath (Level 10), NightSlash (Level 20), Crunch (Level 30) NilWillow: 50/54/49/70/64/30/317 -> 70/84/89/94/144/60/541 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), RazorLeaf (Level 7), ElectricPulse (Level 15), ShadowBall (Level 35) NinjaReaper: 29/57/52/34/36/70/278 -> 75/150/60/65/65/125/540 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Recover (Level 10), NightSlash (Level 18), HighJumpKick (Level 50) Obsidianite: 80/79/79/90/78/70/476 -> 90/94/94/140/72/70/550 OhenTheLandDragon: 80/60/70/30/30/100/370 -> 145/75/90/100/120/55/585 * Reason: The gods should have a slightly higher BST than the others. * Moveset: Absorb (Level 1), DragonPulse (Level 10), Recover (Level 20), GigaDrain (Level 30) * Concern: The god dragons should eventually get a signature move of their own. PancakeDragon: 120/95/105/110/75/65/570 -> 100/105/115/90/75/65/550 PelterBeetle: 123/21/150/54/150/100/598 -> 100/61/120/54/110/80/548 * Moveset: LeechLife (Level 1), BugBuzz (Level 15), FlashCannon (Level 25), HyperBeam (Level 50) PhoenixLord: 90/90/89/70/67/120/526 -> 95/90/108/70/67/120/550 PirateSkeleton: 40/67/65/43/55/70/340 -> 75/105/95/40/105/125/545 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bite (Level 5), DarkPulse (Level 18), NightSlash (Level 24) ProtoTheToasterDragon: 32/40/72/65/45/58/312 -> 55/85/150/78/64/127/559 * Reason: It is the more offensive version of HoverDragon2.0. * Moveset: Spark (Level 1), Thunderbolt (Level 20), FlashCannon (Level 25), ZapCannon (Level 50) RedSleereth: 59/109/105/79/69/67/488 -> 70/115/115/85/70/75/540 RobotMan: 50/50/50/50/50/50/300 -> 100/93/88/102/73/90/546 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), TypeBlast (Level 5), VacuumWave (Level 20), IronHead (Level 35) RobotMerman: 52/60/64/50/58/150/434 -> 92/80/83/105/110/80/550 * Reason: The desc implies it protects Mechanartica, so it should have high defense. RobotWoman: 90/30/30/50/50/50/300 -> 120/72/76/83/91/98/540 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), TypeBlast (Level 5), Recover (Level 20), FlashCannon (Level 35) RockCrab: 62/45/45/75/70/50/340 -> 80/102/81/133/101/50/547 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Rollout (Level 10), RockTomb (Level 25), RockCrabhammer (Level 30) Rudolf: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 60/90/110/60/95/125/540 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), FrostBreath (Level 20), DoubleEdge (Level 30), Psychic (Level 35). RuneGuardian: 55/70/80/58/65/90/418 -> 85/60/120/128/105/55/543 *Note: Should be rated at least 3 stars. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), RockBlast (Level 5), RockTomb (Level 20), Psychic (Level 30) SandSalamander: 69/60/80/72/89/70/440 -> 85/130/60/95/97/81/548 SandTrilobite: 82/52/52/65/65/40/356 -> 72/128/72/111/87/80/550 SeaViper: 70/70/75/80/76/70/441 -> 70/70/119/89/98/99/545 * Note: Change Bubble to WaterPulse. Add HydroPump at 50. Sentinel: 62/45/95/56/46/145/449 -> 62/85/115/76/66/145/549 Skeleton: 40/67/65/43/55/70/340 -> 40/125/95/75/105/105/545 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bite (Level 10), DarkPulse (Level 18), NightSlash (Level 24) * We are keeping this revision here until it is decided whether or not it will receive an evolution. SnowGolem: 60/43/60/75/55/40/333 -> 130/133/60/125/65/30/543 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Rollout (Level 7), AncientFang (Level 11), IceFang (Level 20) SnowMan: 44/78/65/48/57/70/3 62 -> 120/71/116/68/95/80/550 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Recover (Level 10), FrostBreath (Level 22), IceBurn (Level 50) SpeedDrone: 30/32/78/11/25/159/335 -> 30/64/90/21/35/300/540 * Reason: The name and its description imply that it should have a lot of speed. The low defenses are its drawback. * Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), FlashCannon (Level 18), ExtremeSpeed (Level 24), Boomburst (Level 50) Springtail: 32/44/78/35/42/65/296 -> 77/100/100/70/78/120/545 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bubble (Level 7), AquaJet (Level 22), HydroPump (Level 40) StingRay: 42/58/49/38/40/43/270 -> 92/98/91/88/80/93/542 *Note: Should be rated at least 3 stars. *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), Bubble (Level 7), PoisonFang (Level 15), AquaJet (Level 20) Tank: 54/51/60/59/56/41/321 -> 74/81/90/125/125/51/546 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Ember (Level 7), Flamethrower (Level 22), FlashCannon (Level 40) WarriorGiantWhiteTermite: 35/84/72/42/45/65/343 -> 55/114/82/92/95/105/543 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Dig (Level 10), BugBite (Level 15), Megahorn (Level 50. Wolf: 52/52/58/53/52/100/367 -> 85/121/82/71/62/120/541 Yeti: 52/60/64/50/58/150/434 -> 80/110/83/95/80/92/540 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bite (Level 10), IceFang (Level 15), DoubleEdge (Level 25) Zombie: 30/62/70/43/55/70/330 -> 40/135/115/75/105/75/545 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bite (Level 10), DarkPulse (Level 18), Crunch (Level 25) * We are keeping this revision here until it is decided whether or not it will receive an evolution. Added Revisions HoverDragon2.0: 55/65/95/85/87/95/432 -> 55/85/132/105/87/95/559 * Reason: Meant to be a bulky special attacker, and since it is a level 40 evolution of a slot exclusive, it should be a lot more powerful. AdultHackerDragon: 72/86/81/68/89/79/475 -> 72/90/120/68/89/109/548 AdultOasisDragon: 64/68/115/64/74/84/469 -> 94/68/125/64/114/84/549 AdultWaterHorse: 60/82/85/65/72/80/444 -> 100/82/95/85/102/90/554 AdultRedWaterHorse: 60/82/85/65/72/80/444 -> 100/82/95/102/85/90/554 DeathDuneScorpion: 72/84/82/72/88/58/456 -> 65/134/72/72/78/119/540 PumpkinHarvest: 52/92/55/45/57/52/353 -> 52/132/105/75/89/88/541 WingedGiantRedAnt: 45/60/70/48/55/80/358 -> 65/115/85/48/65/145/523 *Reason: It's moveset implies it is supposed to be a fast glass cannon. This moveset makes those stats higher. WingedGiantBlackAnt: 45/60/70/48/55/80/358 -> 65/85/115/48/65/145/523 *Reason: A special moveset to make it be the opposite of the GiantWingedRedAnt. Epoch: 123/120/167/186/53/21/670 -> 123/72/105/163/56/21/540